With the expansion of consumer electronics market, a large number of consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, notebook computers and the like, have been widely promoted. The loudspeaker module has been widely used as an important acoustic component in consumer electronics. With the improvement of the quality requirements on consumer electronics, the reliability of the loudspeaker module has also been highly spotted.
The loudspeaker module comprises a housing and a unit, and the housing is provided with a sound hole for radiating sound. In order to prevent the foreign matter from entering the interior of the loudspeaker module, a protective net is provided at a position of the sound hole of the loudspeaker module. During the production and application process of the loudspeaker module, the housing will inevitably be applied with external forces. When the housing is applied with a certain external force, such as due to ultrasound, drop, or vibration, the housing will deform to a certain extent, or the housing deforms due to a certain stress relief thereof. When the housing deforms, the protective net provided on the housing will be subjected to stress, causing deformation of the net holes of the protective net or tearing of the protective net. Thus, the protective net can not function to prevent foreign matters from entering the interior of the loudspeaker module, resulting in the decline of the reliability of the loudspeaker module.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose an improvement to overcome the shortcomings of traditional loudspeaker modules.